1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hardenable compositions based on prepolymers comprising imide and siloxane groups and various adjuvants, and, more especially, to hardenable such compositions which are storage stable, film-forming at temperatures ranging from 40.degree. to 90.degree. C., tacky at ambient temperature and supple.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Very many hardenable compositions of the aforesaid general type have been described in the literature, each having various advantages and disadvantages.
Thermosettable compositions obtained from dimalemides and hydroxylated silanes, for example, are described in French Pat. No. 2,460,308. These compositions do not have the characteristics of suppleness which are required for the intended applications thereof. In addition, as a thin layer, they are devoid of tackiness. Cf. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,763,081 and 4,361,690.